The 16th Hunger Games: Screams All Sound the Same
by Acereader55
Summary: This year is just like any other year, a regular Hunger Games with regular tributes. Or is it? With a new Head Gamemaker in charge, who knows what these Games will have in store for the tributes. In these Games, the screams all sound the same, or do they? Rated T because it's The Hunger Games.
1. Screams All Sound the Same: Part 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Okay, so yes it is me here with a story that I am starting. It is the 16****th**** Hunger Games, and before you ask, yes it is an SYOT. Also, I just have to say that updates might not be regular; I have a lot going on right now so the updates may not be as frequent as you or I would like them to be. But I promise you that I will stick with it and hopefully once April comes I can start to update quickly.**

**So without further ado, here is the first chapter of The 16****th**** Hunger Games: The Screams all Sound the Same:**

**Mason Duncan, 18, District 10  
Victor of the 15****th**** Hunger Games**

Living in the victor's village has its perks, but it also has its problems. I am constantly reminded of all the horrors I committed in the arena last year, and sometimes I even see the faces of the dead in my dreams. But knowing that I am alive and well and have riches beyond my wildest dreams now, I realize that it was all worth it. The memories of my Games come flooding back before I could even stop them.

When I went into the Capitol to start the pre-Games ceremonies, I was terrified of everything and everyone. But I soon realized that this could really work out in my favor. So I started trying to act like a Capitol person and tried as hard as I could to gain sponsors. I even trained as much as possible in the training center to gain as much knowledge as I could get in those three miniscule training days.

When I finally got to the arena, it hit me. I could actually do this. I was older than most, stronger than most, and with the newly acquired talents I got from training I thought I could do it. And it turns out I could.

In the bloodbath, I killed 2 people, the girl from 8 and the boy from 11. They were small and helpless, so I took them out of the way early on so that they wouldn't have to deal with all the pain and suffering that came along with this journey. For the rest of the day, I camped out in a small cave that I found after wandering around for hours. When the anthem came that night, 9 had perished.

Days 2 and 3 were boring for me. Nobody came and attacked me, and I really didn't have much to do. During those two days, only one person died and I guess the Capitol got a little anxious for some more blood so when the morning of Day 4 came, they did something even I didn't expect; they flooded where I was staying.

The water came so quickly I barely had time to react, so I almost drowned in that little cave of mine. However, I managed to get out in time before the lack of oxygen killed me. The flood killed three people, and it sent one person insane. But the flood did something more to me than make me realize the journey might not be so easy for me; it brought me and my district partner together.

I came to the understanding that if we worked together, I might be able to make it farther than me being on my own, so we decided to ally together. So we set up camp just a few hundred yards from my little cave that was flooded.

We managed to stay unhidden for 3 more days, while 4 other kids perished in the arena. During those three days we became very close, and we decided that we didn't want to separate at all. So we decided on taken each other to the final two.

It was easier said than done though. With 7 people left, the feast was announced and we sprinted for where we believed the Cornucopia to be. When we got there, the female from 3 had already gotten her bag, her red hair swaying in the breeze as she darted away from the scene.

Since she got her bag so easily, I thought it was safe for us to run and get our bag. Oh how wrong I was.

When we darted out together the pair from 1 assaulted us, and we went sprawling on the floor. The male from 4 was also there with his trident, poised and ready to strike if we managed to beat his allies from 1. The strange thing was I was ready to die then and there. I had lost all hope but my district partner, Ginger, never lost her hope.

Ginger kicked the girl from 1 off of her before the 1 girl could do anything severely bad to her. She then tackled the male from 1 off of me and proceeded to punch him squarely in the nose, breaking that and his ego. She then sprinted to help me up, and we got ourselves in check and prepared for battle. But before she could do anything, the female from 1 came from no where and attacked her, making them sprawl out everywhere. Lucky for me, the male from 1 was distracted by the fight ensuing in front of us and I took out the knife I had from the bloodbath and I stabbed him in the neck, killing him on the spot.

The male from 4 saw what I did and then realized that I wasn't just some weakling he could easily kill, so he threw his trident aiming for me, but I dodged it, but the girls from 1 and 10 were not so lucky. The trident pierced the girl from 1 who was on top of Ginger, and the points of the tridents pierced through her body and went down further and pierced Ginger as well.

The male from 4 then ran away, understanding that if he stayed any longer I would have killed him like his ally from 1. A canon had fired for the 1 girl and I went to help Ginger. I took the trident out of her stomach and tried to help her, but it was to no avail. She died just as I started to talk to her.

I never did get to tell her what I wanted to say, and now nobody will ever know what I was going to say. After her death, I grabbed what was left for me and Ginger at the feast and sprinted away, getting as far away from Ginger's corpse as possible.

I cried myself to sleep that night, coming to the conclusion that I may not be able to do it without Ginger. But when I woke up in the morning, I knew that Ginger wouldn't want me to quit because of her death, and I decided to fight three times harder than I already was for her. I couldn't let her death go un-avenged, and I would kill the male from 4 for killing her.

By this time, there were 4 people left and the Capitol wanted their final show. They started letting the rain pour, and let the mutts come out and I was forced to run back to the Cornucopia, to face the place where Ginger died. By the time I got there, I caught sight of the male from 7 dying by the hands of the male from 4, the guy who killed Ginger.

I hid in the bushes, and I hoped he wouldn't see me. He didn't, but someone else did.

The girl from 3, the redhead whom I never perceived as a threat, attacked me, tried to kill me even. She had her knife ready and poised to strike, with something green dripping on the end of her knife. I assumed it was poison but I didn't want her to stab me so I could find out what it was for sure.

We fought for a while, kicking and punching and trying to stab each other with our knives, but she finally got stabbed by me after about 15 minutes of fighting. She bled out in less than 5 minutes, and her canon sounded.

After our huge scuffle, the male from 4 finally found me and proceeded to attack me. We went down with a thud and started to fight hard. He tried stabbing me with his trident many times but I finally managed to kick it out of his big and meaty hands.

He then continued to beat me with his hands as I lay there taking it. But when I thought of Ginger something sparked inside of me, and it made me think of winning and seeing family again, so I pushed him off of me with all the strength that remained in my body, and luckily for me he hit his head on the rocky floor below me.

I quickly limped over to him and took the knife out of my belt that I still had, and I slit his throat, clean as day. It was so easy to just slide the knife over his throat, yet I still felt horrible. As the ladder cam down to pick me up, I wondered: Was it even worth it?

When the thoughts finally stop, I continue walking down the hallway and eventually down the stairs, where I plop myself on the couch and turn on the new television I acquired a week ago.

As I turn it to the Capitol TV news program, I can clearly see that they are talking with the Gamemakers to see if they can get any hints about this year's arena. Obviously they won't say much about it, but it's always interesting to see what they can say about what they have created.

"I can promise you this Caesar," says the blonde-haired Gamemaker, "This arena will be like nothing you have ever seen before."

"Well, I'm sure everyone is anxiously waiting for the arrival of the Games, and I'm positive the arena will be absolutely fantastic!" says Caesar and with that, the program finishes.

I can't help but feel sorry for the tributes that are going to have to face the arena this year, and the horrors that come upon the victor. Either way, this year's games are going to be really hard, cause after all, the screams all sound the same to them…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay so that was the prologue from the POV of last year's victor. So I might include one of these POV's every once in a while to develop some plot lines for characters outside of the arena, and just to take a break from always writing tributes.**

**So the form is on my profile, and please take the time to make a detailed tribute. I don't want a tribute that has one line answers for everything; I want some detail so I know what I am doing with your tribute. Here are a few rules:**

**Detailed. The form must be detailed because I have to know what is going on and I have to get a good sense of your tribute.**

**If there is something I don't like about your tribute or there is something I feel I should change, I will PM you first for your consent since it is your tribute.**

**Please keep everything district worthy. For example, a D3 tribute wouldn't know archery and be strong and everything. Obviously uniqueness is good but you still need to keep it in the realm of the district.**

**Finally, have fun with it. If you don't have fun making the tribute, how do you expect me to have fun writing about the tribute?**

**For the chapters, I will be doing two reaping chapters. The first are districts 1-6 and the second is districts 7-12. After that, there will be 6 Capitol Chapters, with 4 POV's in each of them. Then the Games (I don't know how many chapters that will be), and finally two POV's from the victor's point of view. **

**Submit in PM only! I want this story to follow guidelines and I don't want it taken down so please submit in PM ONLY!**

**Okay, so yeah I will update again once I have all the tributes, and I hope that you guys enjoyed the prologue!**

**-Ace**


	2. Screams All Sound the Same: Part 2

**District 6  
Victor of the 1****st**** Hunger Games  
POV: Azalea Storm**

It's been 16 years since I have won my Hunger Games, and even though they same time shall heal all wounds, my wounds have not healed.

Flashbacks of my Games haunt my dreams every night and I still can feel the pain of every scratch, bruise, and bump. Seeing the death of every single tribute from my Games doesn't help.

Recaps of every Game were shown today, and I had to watch them being the victor and all. All the victors were called to the Capitol to watch every single Game, and to attend a meeting with the President to inform us on how to mentor tributes.

Being that I am the only victor from District 6, I am forced to mentor both tributes and make sure that I treat each tribute with equal respect and to try and keep both of them alive for as long as possible. But it is not as easy as it sounds, and sometimes I can't help but pick favorites and help that one tribute more than the other. Alas, every year I try and help my tributes to the best of my abilities, and every year they each get slaughtered, often in the bloodbath.

Yet every year I try with equal hope, praying that just one year my tribute could finally come home victorious so I am no longer the only mentor for my district, and so that people don't remember me as the mentor that didn't bring home any tributes.

As I walk into the elevator that will bring me down to the first floor, I can't help but have a good feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe this year will be the year I finally bring home a tribute from the Hunger Games.

As the elevator dings and the doors side open, I see the faces of some of the other mentors.

Xander LaPorte from District 7 is in the back of the elevator as usual. Ever since I met him he was never one to be in the front and be the one to take charge. He won the 7th Hunger Games and has been mentoring for 8 years, and I respect him as a mentor. He even managed to bring home a tribute during the 10th Hunger Games, Rachel Morrison. Xander's skin is as tanned as ever, and his black buzz cut looks newly shaven.

The next person in the elevator is Cliff Lusk from District 9. He won only 4 years after me and he is one of the few people in this place that I actually respect and wish to even bother to talk to. We often chat a lot about what to do while mentoring and how we feel about our tributes this year. He's a stout young man, standing proudly at 6 feet and his blonde hair spraying all over the place. He quietly hugs me before the elevator closes, and starts to descend.

The final person that's in the elevator with us is Chrysanthemum Neyo from District 11, or as we call her, Chrys. She won the 3rd Hunger Games and has been one of my closest friends since I met her all those years ago. We are very similar in the fact that we have been mentoring for about the same amount of years and yet neither of us has been able to bring home a tribute. It's kind of sad when you think about it, but I think it brings her and I closer together. Her stunning features helped her gain sponsors in her games, and she still has some of those features now. Beautifully tanned skin and long, flowing, silky brown hair. We hug for a second as a greeting, and then begin to make small talk before the elevator stops at the 3rd floor.

In comes Driya Zetre from District 3, the only victor from her district. On several occasions my group of 'friends' have tried to talk to her and make her more comfortable around us, but she has always just nodded and skirted away as soon as she could. She's a very small young lady, standing only at 5'3, but she does intimidate beyond belief. She was in the final 7 with 5 of the other competitors being careers. She lured them into a trap at the cornucopia in which she proceeded to electrocute them with the wires she received from sponsors. I respect her beyond belief for that, and that only adds to why I want to talk to her.

Finally, the elevator gets to the bottom floor and all of us exit the elevator heading towards the table at the other end of the large room. There are exactly 16 seats, one for each victor and, of course, the President of Panem. We are the last bunch of mentors to arrive there, as I can see all the other victors of the Hunger Games sitting in their respected chairs.

"Finally the group of friends has made it to the meeting," says Glowe De Vigny of District 1, or as we like to call him, asshole.

"Sorry for trying to look descent in the view of the President of Panem," I state, the very venom of my statement dripping in front of me.

"Oh honey, if you were trying to look good in front of the President you certainly wasted your time," says Hope Amore, Glowe's fellow mentor from District 1. Before I can quip a retort, the President of Panem comes sauntering into the room and sits down at the head of the table, placing stacks of paper down as he seats himself.

"Victors of the past Hunger Games, I present to you the information you need to know about this years Hunger Games," he says and has avoxes hand each of us a small packet that he must have made himself. I carefully breeze my way through the pages, only stopping at the arena page.

Now obviously we don't get all the information on the arena because that would be cheating, but we do get a little hint as to what it may be this year. This year, we just get a picture of a small, wooden structure in the middle of a field with corn everywhere. To me, it seems like a farm of some sorts which would be a huge advantage to the District 10 tributes, but I could be wrong.

"Now, you are dismissed and remember, you will be transported back to your districts tomorrow, exactly one week before the reapings," says the President. "And may the odds be ever in the favor of your new tributes."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Okay, so I realize the ending may have been a bit cold and dry, but I thought I should end it there and then because I felt showing where they went after the meeting would have been redundant and boring.**

**But on the bright side, you got to meet some of the mentors! I will often have chapters where I include a POV from them, so get used to them. I have a lot of little sub-plots planned for them, as well as many plots of my wonderful tributes. Speaking of tributes, I thought I should let you know what tributes I have. There are three spots that are reserved for people, and once I get those in I can continue in writing the reaping chapter.**

**I have decided that I will be doing one reaping chapter from the POV's of all the mentors, that way you can hear from a lot of them and get used to them. Then I will be doing 9 Capitol Chapters, and then we can start the Games!**

**Okay, so without further ado, here are the tributes for the 16****th**** Hunger Games:**

_**District 1:**_

**Male: **Baron Fairstone, 17 (LeviAntonius) **  
Female: **Aurelia Rose, 17 (DEDEBUG9)

_**District 2:**_

**Male: **Apex Tempest, 17 (Sovereign2) **  
Female: **Varas Aspaweih, 18 (SafeEyesOpen)

_**District 3:**_

**Male: **Keegan Lore, 16 (District11-Olive) **  
Female: **Imogen Antrone, 16 (weirdobookworm)

_**District 4:**_

**Male: **Achilles Martinez, 18 (ImmyRose) **  
Female: **Rhine Wrasse, 18 (Cashmere67)

_**District 5:**_

**Male: **Coeus Rochet, 15 (The Light Holder) **  
Female: **Mia Energia Cortez, 17 (Blue Eyes Arch Angel)

_**District 6:**_

**Male: **Lucas Byke, 16 (PurpleeUzumaki) **  
Female: **Cordelia Evans, 17 (KnockingBells)

_**District 7:**_

**Male: **Rhys Sorrell, 15 (DA Member Hogwarts) **  
Female: **Denise "Reddy" Maylor, 15 (pmollymay)

_**District 8:**_

**Male: **Sebastian Bane, 17 (LoveIsBlindness)**  
Female: **Chenille Doyle, 17 (Lupus Overkill)

_**District 9:**_

**Male: **Conner Kane, 14 (CrazyPsychoStalkerChild) **  
Female: **Alison "Ali" Julius, 17 (Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li)

_**District 10:**_

**Male: **Farran Stark, 15 (Jakey121) **  
Female: **Luxuria "Lux" Keegan, 16 (BTRFanMegan)

_**District 11:**_

**Male: **Varyn Ennis, 16 (slvrgrrl) **  
Female: **Glinda Nightshade, 12 (cc4s)

_**District 12:  
**_**Male: **Garrett Hotchkiss, 18 (StareyedinLA)**  
Female: **Poppy Liso, 13 (nuggett101)

**Okay, so those are your tributes and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The update with the reapings will hopefully be up in about a week or two.**

**Until next time, may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**-Ace**


	3. Knockin' On Heaven's Door: Part 1

**District 1  
Victor of the 4****th**** Hunger Game  
POV: Glowe De Vigny**

* * *

"Do you _have_ to say it that way?" argued Hope, my fellow mentor here in the lovely district known as District 1.

"Yes I _had _to say it that way," I say, getting up in her face and making sure she can hear me.

"Fine, whatever. I'm a better mentor than you anyway so I don't need to be harassed and constantly made fun of by you," she retorted and started to walk away with a little swish in her step.

"Yeah, that's why I managed to bring you home and you haven't managed to bring home another tribute since your victor," I screamed as she walked out of the room. But before she could get all the way out of the room she managed to give me the finger. Good old Hope, always making things interesting.

You see, I don't hate her. Quite the opposite actually, but I believe that she gets enjoyment out of arguing with me. I know I get enjoyment out of arguing with her. Our relationship is very… different. But I prefer it that way since nobody can really understand our relationship. I value it, but I would never tell somebody that.

"Glowe, it's almost time for the reapings," says one of the peacekeepers. I turn and nod in his direction, letting him know that I understand I must be at the square very soon. Since I'm already here, in the building next to the square, I don't have to leave early.

I decide to walk around a little bit, looking at everything in the building despite me already knowing everything here. I've been mentoring for 11 years now, losing 21 tributes in the process, the only one that I managed to bring home was Hope. But I plan on changing that this year. I _will_ make sure that I bring home a tribute this year, and nobody can stop me.

I can remember Hope's Games very clearly. It was 5 years after mine, and this was the year of the overly large career pack, having 9 members in it. All the tributes from districts 1, 2, 3, and 4 were included, and they added the District 9 male for his brute strength. They murdered 11 people in the bloodbath, with another tribute killing someone outside the pack. They had three fourths of the tributes left in the Games, and instead of turning on each other; they decided to hunt for the remaining three outside the pack.

They did a pretty good job, killing all three in four days, only losing one member (the three male) along the way. But alas, it was time to split up and it was one of the bloodiest fights ever seen in a Game. The fight was spectacular, if I do say so myself. Hope managed to murder three people in the pack during that fight, and I was actually quite proud of her. She only sustained minor injuries in the big fight between the pack members, and she was crowned the victor of the 9th Hunger Games.

"Mr. De Vigny, it's time to make your way onto stage," states the Head Peacekeeper for District.

I send a slight nod in his direction letting him know that I heard him and begin to walk in the direction of the double doors that lead onto the stage. I look around for Hope and I spot her in a tight-fitting purple dress that hugs her curves nicely. I send a wink in her direction letting her know that I approve of her outfit and then walk out onto stage with her along with the mayor of our district and his family.

I take my seat on the left side of the stage with Hope seated directly to my right and stare out into the crowd of District 1 citizens. Most of them are very clean and seem to be rich, but there are the few that come from the poorer side of town.

The escort comes racing out of the building looking as "stylish" as ever. I swear sometimes I think that we have a better sense of style than the Capitol does.

"Good afternoon District 1!" screams the escort, her ridiculous purple hair bouncing as she jumps up and down with excitement. "Are you ready to find out what lucky people will be representing your district in the 16th Hunger Games?" Cheers can be heard from the crowd and people seem to be buzzing with excitement. Ah, I remember when I was in their position waiting for the escort to say the name of the reaped tribute and then for me to run up to the stairs and volunteer.

"Well, let's get on with it then!" she says rather enthusiastically. She makes her way over to the pink tinted bowl to represent the females. She silently plucks a piece of paper from the bowl and walks back over to the microphone.

"Congratulations to Crim-" Before she even has time to finish the race is on to volunteer. I can see many females running up to go and volunteer, but one catches my eye. She slaps a girl pretty hard in the face and manages to kick another in the shin, finally making her way up the steps and darts over to the microphone.

"My name is Aurelia Rose, and I plan on winning this year's games," she says and then throws a white-toothed grin to the many cameras. She flicks her long, wavy blonde hair over her shoulder and takes a step back, allowing the escort to walk over to the blue tinted bowl. She dips her hand in once again and walks over to the microphone. Before she can even say anything, the race begins once again.

I see about five boys from the eighteen year old section running out to get to the stage but while they're too busy fighting to get to the stage, I see a sixteen year old boy climb the stairs silently, not even getting noticed by the older people until it's too late.

"And what's your name dear boy?" asks the escort, shoving the microphone in his face.

"Baron Fairstone," he states calmly, and instantly I recognize the surname. His family was originally from the Capitol until they migrated here for some business purposes. That should certainly be interesting to see how he handles the Games.

"District 1- your tributes for the 16th Hunger Games!" screams the escort as she lifts Baron and Aurelia's hands high in the air.

If I know one thing for sure right now, it's that we have a very good shot at having another victor this year.

**District 2  
Victor of the 14****th**** Hunger Games  
POV: Dakota Elekto**

* * *

2 years. That's how long it's been since I've been in the great place known as the arena.

I'll admit, I loved the arena. I wish I could go back there and live the thrill once again. It was so much fun being in that place, I don't even comprehend how people from the lower districts call it a hellhole. It was amazing, and I loved every minute of being apart of the Hunger Games.

I was apart of the career pack just like all the tributes from 1, 2, and 4 are. We dominated that year, but what the whole pack didn't realize was that I was the puppet-master of the whole pack. I manipulated every single person in the pack to get angry at one another, and make it seem like one person was trying to kill them. In the end, it seemed like every single person in the pack was trying to kill each other, and then you had me: nobody wanted to kill me because nobody believed I was going after them.

Oh how glorious the fight was when it broke out. All of them fighting the one that I told them were trying to kill them- it was just a vicious cycle that never stopped. I literally stood back and watched the pummel each other until only one of them remained- my district partner.

It was so hard to bring the knife across his throat and watch the light leave his eyes. I might be a cold hearted bitch, but killing my district partner was hard on me. We're not supposed to kill our district partner, it's a training center rule and one that I subsequently broke, but I did it for my survival. As a result for doing that, I wasn't allowed to go back to the Capitol to mentor for a year. But now, that year is over and I can go and mentor two tributes that I hope will win.

"Dakota, time to start walking to the stage," states my fellow, and only other mentor Avenno. He won the 2nd Hunger Games and he was the one that really solidified the status of the career alliance. I have watched his Games so many times now that I can't even tell you an exact number. He was just so brilliant to watch and I was so glad that he was able to mentor me for my Games.

Actually, he was the one that actually helped me modify my plan to make it perfect so that there were no flaws and so that I could win without so much as a scratch on my pretty little face.

As I link my arm through his muscular one, I can't help but wonder what my tributes will be like this year. If anybody didn't know, here in Two we pick the tributes for the Games just after the previous ones end. But since I was banned from training the tributes and mentoring the tributes for a year, I have no idea who will be volunteering, and surprisingly I like it that way. Makes everything more exciting and unpredictable.

As I walk out onto the stage with Avenno right next to me, I can't help but feel proud of my district and all of the trainees that we have produced. Almost every single child in this square is wearing the signature black leather jacket from the training center. It makes me feel like we're doing something right with our youth.

As the mayor walks up to read the treaty of treason, I can't help but tune it out. It doesn't matter to me anymore, I had to listen to that every year when I was down in that square and I really don't feel like listening to that boring speech when I'm a victor.

Finally, the mayor finishes his boring speech after the treaty of treason and the escort comes sprinting out onto the stage and begins to speak in his extremely high pitched Capitolian accent. I can't even believe that a male's voice can go that high, let alone stay in that pitch for a lengthened amount of time.

"Welcome, District 2 to the reapings for the 16th Annual Hunger Games!" he squeals and in response he gets whoops and whistles and hollers from the crowd. We really do like our Hunger Games. "Who's excited to see who the tributes are for this year?" More cheers and more whoops from the crowd.

He begins to walk his way over to the pink tinted bowl to represent that the bowl is full of all the names of all the females from the ages of 12-18 in District 2. He picks a slip from the top and reads it aloud. "Cryssa Kielan come on down!" he squeals.

A young girl wearing one of the signature training outfits comes out of the 15-year old section, but she has nothing to worry about because as per usual there will be the selected person volunteering any second now.

And sure enough, here comes the volunteer now, walking up silently to the stage without a care in the world. She's very beautiful though, I'll give her that. She has curly brown hair that cascades down her back, framing her whole being perfectly, almost looking like an angel. Her black leather training jacket is accompanied by a short black mini-skirt, showing off her tanned and well-built legs.

Her body has nice curves, almost like myself, and she seems to be well-built overall. Her eyes though, they could bring in some sponsors alone. As she turns towards the camera I can see the gold glint in a sea of green. I truly am envious of her perfect eyes, they are just so pretty.

"And what is your name darling?" asks our escort.

"My name is Varas Aspaweih, and I plan on winning this year," she states simply and calmly and flashes a toothy smile to the camera. Obviously she is very cocky, but this could ultimately lead to her downfall. However, her appearance and obvious training could prove to be invaluable. We'll just have to wait and see how she handles everything.

"And now, for the boys." He walks over to the blue tinted bowl and this time digs his hand deep down into the bowl to pluck a piece of paper out with his finely manicured fingers. He walks back over to the microphone and reads the name aloud for the whole district to hear.

"Apex Tempest, come on down!"

The selected male walks out of the aisle of seventeen year olds and begins to walk up the stairs when someone from the eighteen year old section begins to walk out, presumably to volunteer, but Apex has other plans.

"No, I do not want any volunteers," he simply states and walks up next to Varas. The escort looks shocked at how blunt he was but you'd think by now that the escort realizes we are a very tough and direct district.

Standing next to Varas, Apex looks like crap. His face is a twisted mess of scars and burns, making him appear to be permanently scowling at the world. His black hair is swept to the left side of his face, in what I presume to be an attempt to hide the hideous burn marks on that side of his face. He towers over the Varas, standing at about 6'5 while Varas is about 5'9. He has _huge_ muscles and he looks like he weighs a ton, most of his weight probably coming from those muscles of him. However, the most interesting thing that I can see is that he has a white 'D' on the back of his training outfit.

The 'D' stands for none other than the Drake Career Pack, a group of trainees trained by Zeus Drake, a fierce person and a loyal supporter of the Games. He only picks the best of the best to be in his Drake Career Pack, so Apex must be a very strong fighter and good competitor.

"District 2, I give you your tributes for the 16th Annual Hunger Games- Varas Aspaweih and Apex Tempest!" He raises their hands in the air and then asks them to shake hands. They shake hands and Varas flashes a smile in his direction, while Apex simply nods in return.

As they walk off to the Justice Buildings to say their goodbyes, I can't help but think that we actually have a very good chance at winning this thing this year.

**District 3  
Victor of the 6****th**** Hunger Games  
POV: Driya Zetre**

* * *

The nightmares never stop. The same faces of tributes I've mentored combined with the faces of the tributes in my Games all swirl into one big nightmare that never stops playing in my mind. One night after the other I see every face, every single last face, every single death that they went through and I can never shake them. It pains me to think of how they died. It pains me to see the light leave their eyes every night in my dreams. It pains me to know that they could have come home if I could have helped them, but nothing I do ever allows them to come home.

I haven't been able to bring home a single tribute since I won. I am District Three's only victor, the sole person that won from this district without the help of a mentor. All the children that come to me for help think that I am their savior, thinking that I can somehow get them out of it, but I never can. I always tell them that I'll help them and that everything will be okay, when in reality it will never be okay for them. I never am able to help them come back to their home, and it makes me feel like complete and utter crap.

Watching the light leave their eyes every single Games makes me want to kill myself, yet every year I trudge back and try and help two more tributes, only for them to meet the same fate each and every tribute before them has received. Their souls are all on my conscience, and I just wish I could cleanse it of their souls. If I could just bring back one tribute, just _one_, it wouldn't make me feel so bad, it would make me feel like I am good at mentoring and can still do something to save the children.

"Driya, it's time to get ready for the reapings," calls out one of the mayor's helpers. I nod in her direction, letting her know I acknowledged what she said and move to the front of the Mayor's building where the stage is built. I can hear some chattering around the room and I look around to see the Mayor, his wife, and his little 11-year old daughter standing there, looking around the room.

"Driya!" calls the Mayor's Daughter, Emily.

"Hello Emily, how are you today?" I ask as I scoop her up into my arms. For 11-years old, she is very child like and very light and upbeat.

"I'm good. Mommy and Daddy and I are about to go on stage in front of the whole district!" she squeals and I smile at her.

"That's good Emily! Sounds like fun," I tell her. I don't care to tell her that the two people that are picked will most likely die a week after this ceremony because to her, this is a chance to be in front of everyone and to show them how poised and polite she is. "Make sure to be nice and be polite to everyone that talks to you okay?"

"I will!" she says and gives me one last smile before I put her back down on the ground and let her run back to her parents. The Mayor gives me a slight nod and then walks out though the double doors onto the large stage. His wife and Emily follow, then I walk out onto the stage and the bright lights immediately blind me temporarily.

When I finally regain my sight I sit down in the lone chair on the right side of the stage and wait for the Mayor to finish the Treat of Treason along with his short little speech. As I stare out into the crowd of people I can't help but remember when I was in their position, just standing there believing I was never going to be reaped.

I remember my name being called out and I can remember screaming like I never screamed before. I clung to my best friends arm as I was ripped away from her by the nasty peacekeepers and dragged onstage where the escort waited for me. I cried the whole time and I can clearly remember the Capitolians marking me off as a sure bloodbath, but I proved them all wrong.

I'm so deep in thought that I almost miss the escort walking out onstage in her ridiculous attire. She's dressed in a neon blue and pink swirled dress that makes her seem like a giant walking cotton candy. I can remember eating cotton candy for the first time in the Capitol, it was delicious.

"District 3, are you ready to find out who your tributes for the 16th Annual Hunger Games will be?" she screams. In response she gets silence, which definitely darkens her mood. She solemnly begins to walk to the pink tinted bowl and plucks a paper out and walks back to the microphone in her incredibly high heels.

"Do we have an Imogen Antrone in the audience today?" she asks, much less enthusiastic than when she first came out here.

At first, nobody moves at all. Not a single girl moved out of their place, but then Imogen makes a fatal mistake. She begins to shrink down and tries to fall away from the rest of the people in her section. This makes it all too easy for the Peacekeepers to identify her and they begin to push girls out of the way to get to poor Imogen. They grab her and she begins to punch and kick and claw at them, but to no avail. They eventually march up the stairs and deposit her onto the stage next to the escort.

Imogen is actually decent looking for someone in District 3. She has long, choppy dark brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders. Her eyes are as wide as saucers, the grey in them clearly shining through. Her face seems angelic, and she looks very small and cut for someone of 16. She seems very small and very frail, with freckles littered all over her face and the top of her shoulders. She seems very typical for District 3, scrawny and weak looking but maybe she'll be a surprise, just like I was.

"And now, for the males."

Her high heels click as she walks across the stone stage and plucks a name from the next reaping bowl before walking back to center stage in front of the microphone. She takes an extended amount of time to open the paper and read the name, probably to create some suspense.

"Do we have a Keegan Lore in the audience?"

As soon as the name is announced, all the guys in the 16-year old section seem to move away from one person. The person must be Keegan, and the poor kid just stands there dumbfounded, probably wondering if he heard right. He sure did because Peacekeepers come to pick him up and move him to the stage. Unlike Imogen, he doesn't fight back at all. Quite the opposite actually. He lets them carry him up the stairs and when they set him down on the stage, he actually looks confident.

Keegan has thick, dark brown hair that goes just above his eyebrows, and his eyes are a dark brown color that frames his angelic face quite nicely. He stands at a normal height for his age, probably about 5'9 or 5'10. He seems like an average District 3 male, but maybe he could be a surprise as well.

"District 3, I present you Keegan Lore and Imogen Antrone- your tributes for the 16th Annual Hunger Games!" announces the escort. She then asks them to shake hands and they do, each solemnly and not smiling or anything at each other.

As the escort brings them to the Justice Building I wonder how these tributes will fare. Both seem very normal for District 3, but then again so did I. In many ways, Imogen and Keegan remind me of myself when I was reaped.

If I know one thing, it's that I will fight my very hardest to ensure that one of them will make it home this year. Even if it's the last thing I do.

**District 4  
Victor of the 8****th**** Hunger Games  
POV: Tais Mikay**

* * *

Nothing can prepare you for the moment that you step foot into the arena. It was an experience like no other. Of course I volunteered for them so I guess I can't say that I didn't deserve what happened, but I still wish I hadn't volunteered. The Games took away something far worse than my mental health; they took away my right arm.

My right arm was my main arm. I could use a trident with it, I could spear with it, I even knew how to fish with just one arm. But because I had to volunteer for the Games I lost that arm, and ever since I got back from the Games I've had to learn how to do everything left handed. And let me tell you: it wasn't easy learning.

At first I failed at everything I did: I couldn't fish, I couldn't hit a target with anything, and I was a useless bum. But finally after a long time of learning and training I could finally do the basic motions with my left arm. As it stands today, I can do everything I used to do with my right arm, but not as good as I could.

However one arm doesn't stop me from mentoring. I managed to bring home a lady by the name of Mags Cohen, and let me tell you, she is gorgeous. She has long, flowing blonde hair and piercing grey eyes that seem to bore into your soul. I can still remember meeting her for the first time and mentoring her throughout her Games. When she won I was the happiest thing alive, I was jumping up and down in the mentor/control room and everyone was staring at me.

When she came home I was the proudest person ever. I immediately asked her to be my girlfriend and we dated for a long time. Finally, this year on the 3rd Anniversary of her victory, I proposed to her and we are now engaged. We are getting married as soon as these Games are over and I couldn't be happier.

I look over my left shoulder and I manage to see Mags talking to the Mayor of District 4. I wave in her direction and she waves back, along with the Mayor waving at me. The mayor is an extremely nice person, always wanting to talk to different people and he just makes you feel like you are important in this world.

Mags finally finishes her conversation with the Mayor and comes running over to me and she jumps into my arms. I give her a quick peck on the lips and then set her down.

"Excited to find out who the two tributes will be this year babe?" I ask her quietly.

"Very excited," she states. "Hopefully they will be very tough volunteers and maybe we could have another victory under our belt." I agree, another victor would be nice, though I don't know if I want one right now. If another person were to win then they would mentoring with Mags since Mags and the new victor would be the youngest. So while a victory in District 4 would be nice, I'm not really sure if it's the best for me right now.

"I'm sure we'll get some fighters. If the tributes are anything like you then we're sure to have another victor," I say and she smiles at this. She gives me a long, passionate kiss and then we break apart and link our arms together. We begin to walk to the double doors at the front of the Mayor's Building and will soon be going out on stage to see all of District 4.

"Is everyone ready?" asks one of the many Peacekeepers. Everyone back here nods and the Peacekeeper then says something in a small microphone and then opens the double doors. The applause that the Mayor gets as he walks out is deafening. I told you everyone loved the guy. When we walk out we get applause, but it's nothing compared to what the Mayor got.

We take our seats on the right side of the stage and wait for the Mayor to finish the Treaty of Treason and for him to finish his little personal speech. When he does finish he gets another ear-splitting round of applause. As soon as he sits down the escort comes bounding out of the double doors and runs straight for the microphone. He doesn't quite make it to the microphone before he trips and falls flat on his face. Almost everyone in the entire reaping square laughs when they see him hit his face on the stage floor; even Mags and I take part in laughing at what just happened.

When he regains his composure and enough of his dignity, he gets back up and begins to speak again.

"Welcome to the Reapings for the 16th Annual Hunger Games!" he screams and he gets a roar of applause from the crowd of people in the square. "Are you ready to find out what lucky people will be representing your district in this year's Hunger Games?" Another round of applause from the audience as he walk over to the pink tinted reaping bowl.

He reaches his pale hand down into the bottom of the bowl and then plucks a single piece of paper from the bowl and walks back over to the microphone in an overdramatic fashion. He finally gets back to the microphone and opens up the small piece of paper carefully, making sure not to drop it.

"Trinity Mist."

A petite, frail girl walks up from the 14-year old section, but she should have nothing to worry about. Before the girl can even get halfway to the stage the race to get to the stage is on. Multiple girls from the 17 and 18 year old sections are racing out into the aisle trying to be the first to get to the stage. A very beautiful blonde manages to kick a redhead in the stomach and she flies back into a group of girls, effectively knocking a few girls over with her. To ensure the blonde gets there first she punches the final girl running with her in the cheek, knocking her over onto the ground. The blonde then walks up to the stage with a swagger in her step and moves over to the microphone.

"I believe we have a volunteer," laughs the escort. "And what is your name dear?"

"Rhine Wrasse and I plan on winning these Games," she says with a confident smirk on her face. She definitely seems like a fighter this one. She'll go far; I can pretty much guarantee that.

"And now, for the boys." He begins to walk over to the blue tinted bowl and reaches his perfectly manicured hand down into the bottom of the bowl and plucks out a white piece of paper. He walks back over to the microphone and speaks very clearly.

"Angelo Bass."

Another young child walks out of the 15-year old section of the square and begins to walk towards the stage. Hm, he actually looks like he could have a good shot in the Games if nobody volunteers, but that will not be the case. Immediately swarms of males from the 17 and 18 year old sections run for the stage, but only one makes it there first.

The male that made it there first is actually quite small for someone that came out of the 17-year old section, standing at approximately 5'5 of 5'6. He seems very light as well, maybe about 120-130lbs. His light brown hair sweeps across his forehead so none of it is exposed, and it is quite short coming to about ear-length. His eyes are narrowed at the crowd, almost as if he is observing the whole district. His eyes are a chocolate brown color with gold flecks in them. His skin is a golden color like most of the people in this district. He'll most surely be able to pull in a good amount of sponsors.

"I believe we have another volunteer. What is your name darling?"

"Achilles Martinez, and I'm here to win," he says confidently but with a hint of anger in his voice. He seems like he's hiding something, maybe some pent up anger somewhere deep down in him. Maybe it will even come out in the arena. We'll just have to wait and see.

"District 4, I present to you your tributes for the 16th Annual Hunger Games- Rhine Wrasse and Achilles Martinez!" He then asks both of them to shake hands, which they both do reluctantly. Then he escorts them off of the stage and into the Justice Building. I turn to Mags and can't help but notice a small smile crack on her lips.

"I think we have some interesting tributes this year," she states soft and sweet.

"I couldn't agree more." Maybe District 4 can be the first District to produce three victors. We'll just have to wait and see…

**District 5  
Victor of the 11****th**** Hunger Games  
POV: Danielle Roker**

* * *

4 years. That's how long I've lived like this. I've been forced to mentor tributes for 4 long years and every year I've watched them die a horrible and painful death, usually seeing them die in the bloodbath. It pains me to even think about their deaths, it makes my stomach do somersaults. I can't live with myself knowing that I can't save one of them. Not _one_ has come home to me. I watch every single last one of them die. But I guess I can't complain too much. Poor Azalea from District 6 has been mentoring since the 2nd Hunger Games and she hasn't been able to bring home one person yet either.

The pale sunlight comes through the glass window illuminating the rather dark and dreary room inside the Mayor's home. It would almost make me happy seeing the sunlight come through the window but it reminds me all too much of my Games.

My arena was a giant mansion with twists and turns and mutts in every room. It made me scream and cry so much that I could never look at another sunlight the same way. The sunlight coming through this window reminds me of the sunlight coming through the arena's windows, and I force myself to look away before I have another breakdown. I can still remember the breakdown I had last year at the reapings watching as a younger male came up the stairs crying with tears streaming down his face. The thing that made me cry though was that he looked like my district partner that I inadvertently murdered with my poisons. My mastermind never calculated that he would eat the food covered in the poisons. I didn't even stay to wait with him while he went. I left him there to die because I was too scared to look at him after I had accidentally poisoned him. That night when I saw his face in the sky I sobbed for hours on end. I couldn't stop crying and I never did until I realized that crying wouldn't help me win, moving on would.

The same flashback of him dying from my poisons as I walked away from his writhing body plays over and over in my mind. It makes me sick just thinking about him and how I killed him. Everyone always tells me that it wasn't my fault; that I didn't mean to kill him and I shouldn't feel guilty. But somehow I always feel guilty, and I don't think that guilt will ever go away for as long as I live, however long that maybe.

"Ms. Roker, how are you doing this morning?" I twirl around to see who asked the question, and when I find the mayor's son standing there I can't help but smile.

"I've told you a thousand times Dylan, call me Danielle," I say and envelop him in a hug. Dylan has been helping me get better throughout my time after my victory. Being that he's the Mayor's son we don't spend a lot of time together because of all his duties he must perform, but the time that we do get to spend together is magical. He is the rock that has kept me from turning to drugs or alcohol to wallow my sorrows in. I can't be more grateful of him.

"Alright. Danielle, how are you doing this morning?" he asks in a more mocking tone. I lightly punch him on the shoulder for the way he was mocking me and we both burst out into a fit of laughter.

"I'm good Dylan. Just a little worried about what tributes will be reaped this year. I don't want to have another outburst like last year."

"I'm sure you'll get a good set of tributes this year Danielle."

"I sure hope so. If I don't I might just go insane." After I state this the Mayor comes over and taps Dylan on the shoulder, whispering something into his year.

"Well, Dad wants me to get ready to go onto the stage with him. I'll see you out there Danielle," Dylan says. I quickly hug him and watch him as he goes, his bleach blonde hair bounding up and down as he walks.

Just as he gets in place next to his dad, one of the peacekeepers asks to everyone if they are ready to start the ceremony. Everyone back stage nods in unison and he opens the double doors to the stage. The bright lights immediately flood the whole room that we were previously in, momentarily blinding me from seeing the crowd of District 5 citizens. When I finally regain my vision, I begin to walk out onto the stage, being careful not to trip on my dress or trip over my own feet. I don't want to draw attention to myself like last year.

I spot the lone chair on the right side of the stage and walk over to it, plopping myself on the soft surface and staring out into the crowd of people. I can see the look of worry on everyone's faces, hoping that it is not them or one of their loved ones that are reaped. I can remember myself being in that same position, praying that it wouldn't be me or any of my friends. Obviously we all know how that turned out for me.

With me zoning out about my reaping ceremony I almost miss the entire Treaty of Treason and the Mayor's speech. The Mayor begins to walk off to the left side of the stage and he sits down to the right of Dylan. Dylan turns towards me and smiles and shows me his crossed fingers, a good luck symbol for me and my tributes that are soon to be reaped.

"District 5- are you ready to find out what wonderful people will be representing your lovely district in the 16th Annual Hunger Games?" asks the escort cheerfully. When she gets silence in response she seems to deflate a little bit, but she doesn't lose the bound in her step as she walks over to the female reaping bowl. She dips her pale, white hand into the bowl and plucks a slip out from the bottom of the bowl. With the silence in the square you can hear the click of her high heels as she walks back over to the microphone with the paper slip. She carefully opens up the paper slip with her long fingers and smiles wide before reading the name allowed.

"Naomi Cathus!" When the name is called I can immediately see the girls heads turning and twisting, trying to get a glimpse of who the tribute is. Finally I hear a cry from the 12 year old section and I see a girl with bright blonde hair crying and walking down the aisle to get to the stage. When she finally makes it to the stage another girl runs out of the 17-year old section and screams that she volunteers. She then proceeds to hug the small little girl and walks up the stage.

"Well, District 5 let's give it up for your first _ever_ volunteer!" shouts the escort. She begins to clap on her own, hoping to get a response from the crowd but not a single soul does anything. Instead, they raise the arm up and point out three fingers, a symbol for the lower districts that means good luck and goodbye. I can't help but admire this girl for volunteering for someone that she probably doesn't even know.

"And what is your name girlie?" asks the escort in her shrill, high-pitched voice.

"Mia Energia Cortez," she whispers into the microphone, and even I have to strain my ears to hear her name and I am barely ten feet away from her. The most striking feature about the girl though is her silver eye. That's right- eye. The right eye is covered by a black leather patch blocking that eye from the world. Why she needs that is a mystery to me, but I assume the Capitol will expose it as soon as they get the chance. Mia has long, curly ginger hair that stretches to about her waist. Bright ginger bangs cover her forehead and brush against the one eye that is not covered by an eye patch. She looks to be about average weight but she's on the smaller side, standing probably at 5'4 or 5'5. She has a pale complexion, and has freckles scattered over her face. All in all she could pull in a few sponsors- hopefully.

"And now, for the boys." Once again the escorts unnaturally high heels click against the stone stage floor as she walks over to the blue tinted reaping bowl. Just like for the girls she plucks a slip from the bottom and walks back over to the microphone at center stage.

"Coeus Rochet." I can hear a small screech from the 15-year old section and sure enough, a small blonde boy is whimpering as he walks out into the aisle. His blonde hair is neatly combed back probably with the help of some gel as well. He has a very pale complexion and as he walks up the stage I can see his wide, dark blue eyes wide with fright and fear. I feel for the kid, for I was the same way when I was reaped- scared and alone. He is taller than Mia, probably 5'6 or 5'7 and he seems to be of average weight for his age. There's nothing that special about him, but maybe we can sell the cute child look to get some sponsors for him.

"District 5- I present to you your tributes for the 16th Annual Hunger Games: Mia Energia Cortez and Coeus Rochet!" She asks them to shake hands and they oblige, shaking hands quickly before turning away from each other and walking down the steps of the stage to go to the Justice Building.

As they walk into the Justice Building I can't help but to think the girl has a stronger chance than the boy. Being a volunteer there must have been some driving force behind her, besides the fact that there was a 12-year old reaped. The boy, well, that's another story. If we can sell the scared, cute kid he might have a chance. But overall, I'm not disappointed with the tributes this year- just not overly excited about them either.

**District 6  
Victor of the 1****st**** Hunger Games  
POV: Azalea Storm**

* * *

The horn blares throughout the district, snapping me out of my daydream (or should I say nightmare) about my Games. The horn is signaling everyone in the district that the reapings for the Hunger Games are going to be starting in a few minutes, and that everyone should get to the square immediately. I can remember when that horn blared for the first time, all those years ago where my whole life would change forever.

Getting reaped for the very 1st Hunger Games was a shock to say the least. The only upside to it was that there weren't any careers back then. None of the districts knew what to do or how to prepare their citizens for the Games, so that was the only good thing. Nobody had an advantage in my Games. Everyone just did what they had to do to survive, and I came out on top ultimately.

However, mentoring for 14 years now and not being able to bring home a single tribute is embarrassing and disappointing. I've been the person that's been mentoring the longest and I haven't been able to bring home one single person yet. It's terrible that every year I watch all of them die, knowing that I tried my hardest to get them back but I can never get them back fully. I hate seeing people that have been mentoring tributes for a shorter amount of time compared to me bring home somebody that didn't even deserve it, namely the career mentors.

I suppose it could be worse though. District 8 and 12 don't even have a victor yet which is very depressing. Each year I go to the mentoring room and I always see their stations empty and the screens blank because nobody from there has managed to make it back alive. I mean, I guess I should've been used to it because when I first started mentoring every other station was black and lifeless except for mine, but still it's sad to see their stations blank. I especially feel sorry for the tributes from there because they have nobody there to help them along the way; nobody there for them to look up to and to go to for advice.

"Ms. Storm, are you ready to go out on stage for the reapings?" asks one of the peacekeepers in the room. Honestly, no I'm not ready to go out and see two innocent kids get reaped and most likely watch them die on national television. But of course I really don't have a choice in the matter so I just nod and smile.

"Yes, I'm ready."

The peacekeeper then proceeds to open the doors to the stage and I walk out, not even bothered by the bright lights that greet me every year when I walk out onto that stage. The Mayor and his happy family follow behind me and then take their seat on the left side of the stage, while I take my seat on the right side of the stage and try and act as happy as possible.

The Mayor gets up from his seat and begins to read the Treaty of Treason, but as I do every year I zone out and try to tune out what he is saying. When he finishes with his little speech and the Treaty of Treason he walks back to his seat with his family and lets the escort take over the rest of the ceremony.

The escort comes bounding out of the double doors and begins to walk towards the microphone.

"Good morning District 6!" he screams. I assume he was hoping for a good response from the crowd but as per usual, he gets none. However, it doesn't even faze him as he struts on over to the reaping bowls for the girls and then plucks his little hand into the bowl and rips out a piece of paper. He walks back over to center stage and begins to read the name aloud.

"Cordelia Evans, come on down!"

Immediately there is a scuffle in the 17-year old section and I can see fists flying everywhere. One girl stands out from the rest (the one I presume to be reaped) by slapping girls in her section that are in her way to the aisle to walk up to the stage. She kicks up the dirt and the rocks that are in the aisle. She then proceeds to walk up to the stage and stand next to the escort. The escort sends a look of worry my way as if pleading for my help but there is no way in hell I am helping him. Cordelia is very short, probably 5'4 or 5'5 and she has long straight ginger hair. She has freckles splattered all over her face. She has a very bony structure, and she seems very frail and weak. But her personality if the best.

"Do you have anything you want to say darling?" he asks, politely I might add. She turns her head and slaps him right across the face. The escort's head snaps in the opposite way from Cordelia and the whole square bursts into a fit of laughter. I'll admit, I have to keep myself from laughing as well because it was quite funny to watch. The peacekeepers come up from behind her and drag her behind towards the double doors. The peacekeepers proceed to hold her by her arms so that she can't do anymore acts on the escort.

The escort has a bright red hand mark on his previously unmarked pale face, and as he is rubbing it to try and numb the pain he walks over to the next reaping bowl and dips his hand back in. He takes another piece of paper out of it and walks back to center stage. With the hand that is not rubbing his face, he opens the slip and reads the name aloud into the microphone.

"Lucas Byke, please come on down."

There's a small little gasp from the 16 year old section and then mumbling begins to occur from the person that gasped. I have no idea what he is saying because I am too far away to hear what he is exactly saying, but I can tell that he is muttering something. He doesn't move to get to the stage so peacekeepers have to drag him away from his section. As the peacekeepers drag him up the stairs to the escort and Cordelia I can hear that he is mumbling about an engine of some sort and how he doesn't want to leave behind his life. Too bad kid, I had to leave behind my life to and survive; now it's your turn.

Lucas is actually on the taller side for his age, probably standing at 5'9 or 5'10. He is very light and seems to be thinner than most people from this district, which could be an advantage for him since he doesn't eat that much; he won't go hungry in the arena quickly. He has inky black hair that flows down his head coming to the back of his neck and covering his ears. He seems to have wide, light blue, animated eyes that seem to scream shocked and scared, yet his body language is him trying to feign confidence and that he knows what he is doing. In a strange way, I feel for the kid and admire him for trying to feign confidence for his district, his family and friends, and probably for himself.

"District 6, I give you your tributes for the 16th Annual Hunger Games- Cordelia Evans and Lucas Byke!" They don't shake hands because of Cordelia being held by the Peacekeepers so the escort just escorts all of them away to the Justice Building.

When they walk away, I can't help but think that we have some interesting personalities this year. One isn't afraid to be herself and be mad at the world, and the other likes to feign confidence yet act insane as well. Overall, I wonder how well these two firecrackers will do this year. Maybe this year is finally the year I can bring someone home so that I am no longer alone.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the super late update. I feel really bad that it took this long but I had a lot of stuff going on in my life and I just never got around to finishing this chapter. I have now set a schedule for myself and that is to update every Sunday from now on, minus this Sunday since I am updating today.**

**Okay, so anyway I tried really hard to bring out these characters personalities from just a reaping so if the creators could tell me how I did that would be great.**

* * *

**After every chapter, I will ask a question or two that I would love for you guys to answer, and please comment on my writing in general, it would be great to hear what you think of it!**

_**Just from a reaping, which tributes stand out to you?**_

_**What district do you think looks the strongest overall this year so far?**_

* * *

**When choosing deaths, some of it is based off of the reviews that I receive. Not all deaths will be based on reviews alone, but it does impact my decision on how long I decide to keep your tribute alive. Different story arcs also determine how long they live, as well as if I can see a future for your tribute after this story is over. And if your tribute dies, I would hope that you would stick with this story but if you don't, I understand.**

* * *

**Okay, so I really hope you liked this chapter and I'm so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out! I promise I won't let it get this out of hand again!**

**-Ace**


	4. Knockin' On Heaven's Door: Part 2

**District 7, Xander LaPorte, 7****th**** Hunger Games Victor**

* * *

I walk out onto the wooden stage and strut towards the right side of the stage where two simple, green plush chairs await me and my fellow mentor, Maple.

I can still remember the feeling of pride that I had in myself when she was announced victor of the 10th Hunger Games. It was only my third year mentoring compared to some others like Azalea who had been mentoring for 10 years. I still couldn't believe that I had actually brought someone home and that I would never have to face the horrors of mentoring alone ever again.

Maple was always a good kid; I can even remember when she first came up to have a talk with me when she was first reaped. She seemed like a genuine kid and I enjoyed mentoring her. I cried when she won.

But the Games changed her like most Games change people. She was never the same person after the Games, and I really felt sorry for her. She was only 15 when she won, so she was quite young compared to most and I feel that the Games really traumatized her.

As I sit down in the plush chair, Maple simultaneously sits down next to me and gives me a short and simple smile. I return the kind gesture and simply stare ahead at the crowd of people from District 7.

I've always promised myself that I won't allow myself to get attached to another tribute the way I did with Maple. I figured that if the pain of getting attached to Maple and bringing her home is this great, I wouldn't want to deal with the pain that could come from getting attached to a tribute and losing them to the Games.

When I look out into the crowd, I wonder which two tributes will be Maple's and mine this year. I don't wish the horror of being a tribute upon anyone, but I am intrigued on who they will be this year and how they will deal with it. Last year's female tribute threw up all over herself, so we shall see what this year's tributes bring.

I watch as the escort walks up onto the stage in her high heels. This escort has been with us for a couple of years now, and she always wears the same thing to our reapings every year- a simple green dress that goes to her knees, but of course she has to put her own Capitol twist on it. Since she is escorting District 7, she made sure to have brown patterns woven around the dress, conjuring the illusion that there were twigs and sticks wrapped around her body. Added on to her already ridiculous outfit were green and brown leaves woven through the bottom of her dress.

"Good afternoon District 7!" The escort shouts into the microphone, effectively receiving a groan from some of the audience. But alas, the groans don't affect her confidence as she continues on her little speech. "Is everyone ready to see this year's tributes from District 7?" Again, groans and sighs are audible from the crowd, but yet again the escort takes no notice of it.

The escort proceeds to walk in her incredibly high heels towards one of the bowls on stage, dipping her extremely pale hand into the bowl, and plucking a single piece of paper out of the bowl with her perfectly manicured nails. Her shoes begin to click once again as she walks back to the center of the stage where she will announce to the world who the female tribute representing District 7 will be.

"Your female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is…" She seems to pause for dramatic effect, but when someone from the crowd yells out "Get on with it" she shoots a glare their way and then finishes her sentence. "Denise Maylor."

Maylor. Maylor? Why do I remember that last name? Oh! Her sister Genesis was in the Games 3 years ago. I can remember mentoring her through her Games, and she made it all the way to the final two before getting killed by Mags. I remember crying when she died because I came so close to bringing her home, so close to no longer having to mentor and passing down those duties to her and Maple, but alas we lost her to a Career district.

Denise doesn't seem shocked at all by the fact that she was reaped at all. I guess she must've been prepared for anything that could happen after her sister was reaped. Because she doesn't move, two broad-shouldered Peacekeepers come over to her and try to move her towards the direction of the stage, but she proceeds to punch each of them in the face.

"Don't _ever_ touch me." I can hear the anger in her voice even from all the way up here. After that little commotion is over, she begins to walk the "death walk" as I like to call it up to the stage to be greeted by our "wonderful" escort.

It is only when she reaches the stage that I realize the details of her appearance. Her hair is a bright orange color, almost to the point where it is radiating the sun off of it. It is cut short, only reaching to her shoulders. Her eyes are a sea of blues and greens, and she has some freckles splattered over her cheeks and nose that frame her eyes and angelic nose nicely. She seems to be of average height for someone of 15 years of age and she has a very pale complexion. Nothing about her would make her stand out in the crowd other than her fiery hair color.

She wore a simple black skirt with a midnight blue blouse to the reaping with some simple black sandals to complete the look. She doesn't look that bad, so maybe she can pull in some sponsors. After all, punching Peacekeepers might make her seem like a fighter to the Capitolites which could also bring in some sponsors for her.

"Well, we seem to have a fighter on our hands this year District 7!" The escort jumps up and down slightly at this and asks Denise if she has anything to say to her District. She shoves the microphone in Denise's face, clearly anticipating a response but when Denise gives her none, she pouts in response.

"It's time to find out who will be joining the… spunky Denise over here." She jabs a finger in Denise's direction and then walks over to the other bowl repeating the procedure she did for the girls.

"Your male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is… Rhys Sorrell!"

A boy from the same age group as Denise walks out of his spot and begins to laugh awkwardly. I don't what's so funny about the whole situation about getting reaped. Maybe he is insane? But whatever the case is, he continues to laugh and smile awkwardly the whole walk up to the wooden stage. To make matters even stranger, he trips going up the stairs and face-plants hard onto the floor of the stage.

But he gets right back up and walks over to the escort who is pointing at the blood that is now flowing from his nose. I guess the escort must be afraid of a little blood. Rhys wipes the blood off of his face with the sleeve of his white button down reaping shirt, now staining it red with the tint of his own blood.

While Rhys is standing next to the Escort and Denise, I begin to take note of his appearance. Rhys has shaggy, light brown hair that is messy and disheveled that reaches to just above his shoulders. His eyes are a deep brown color that resembles the delicacy known as chocolate. He stands a few inches taller than Denise, and looks like he weight a good amount more than her. He has deeply tanned skin, probably from working in the lumbar yard all day for 6 days a week.

"District 7, I present to you your tributes for the 16th Annual Hunger Games- Denise Maylor and Rhys Sorrell!" The escort raises each of their hands up high in the air and then release their arms. She asks them to shake hands once and when they do, I can already see that these tributes will not get along well.

I can just tell by the look in Denise's eyes that she doesn't like Rhys already. All I can think of as they walk into the Justice Buildings is one thing.

_Please let them come home in once piece-one way or another._

* * *

**District 8, Fiona Montoya, Capitol Escort**

* * *

Out of all the districts I could have gotten, why did they have to stick me with the loser district that doesn't even have a victor? I suppose is could have been worse, being stuck with District 12 would have been a living hell, but still. Why this district?

I do like this Districts specialty though. Clothing is something that I love for, and knowing that I got the district that produces the materials that I wear is quite nice. But that doesn't make up for the fact that this district is full of pathetic losers that can't win anything.

This district always produces tributes that die in the Bloodbath, and if they do make it past the Bloodbath, they die one or two days after it. I just wish that this District could produce people that could actually go far in the Games instead of dying almost right after the gong rings.

I walk back into the room right next to the double doors that lead out onto the stage and sit down in a bright red chair that has my name written on the back of it. I call over my prep crew from the Capitol and they come bounding over with some make-up and other Capitol made products that will make me look extra young and extra beautiful.

Once they finish applying my make-up, I begin to strut over to the double doors, ready to introduce myself to all of Panem for the first time ever.

Being that this is my first time escorting I need to make a good first impression. If I can succeed in that and make the ceremony lively and fun to watch, then hopefully I can gain a promotion to a better district than this pathetic one.

All I've ever wanted was to become an escort for one of the Districts in the Hunger Games. When I was 17 the Games were first installed, and ever since then I have dreamed of becoming an escort. I always admired the escorts that traveled to the low class districts and still managed to make it look like everything was peachy good.

I strive to become someone like that. The problem with the Districts is that they don't see how hard we escorts actually work. We have to keep up with a standard of the Capitol and make sure that the Head Gamemaker likes our performances. If he doesn't like our performances, we get fired- or even killed if we do such a bad job.

The stakes could not be higher for me as a first time escort. I really need to put on a good show for the Capitol and for all of Panem.

"We're live in 5…4…3…2…1… We're on!" An attendant opens the double doors to the stage and I am instantly bombarded by bright lights that resemble the sun on a very hot day. Once my eyes have adjusted to the new found light, I can see all the cameras pointed towards the mayor and his family as they walk out on stage.

The rules state that I have to wait for the Mayor to finish his speech before I go out onto the stage, so I oblige the rules and when he finally finishes one of the greatest speeches ever- the Treaty of Treason- I am allowed on stage.

I skip onto the stage and display my bright white smile to the whole District and to all of the cameras around me.

"Good morning District 8!" I squeal. "Aren't you just _so _excited to find out who your tributes will be for this year's Hunger Games?"

When I get nothing but a couple of coughs from the crowd, I pout and my lower lip slides out, displaying that I am sad with their lack of a reaction.

Sensing that the crowd just wants me to get on with it, I prance over to the female's reaping bowl and reach my perfectly manicured hand down into the bowl. I pluck the pristine white slip out of the bowl and bring it with me to center stage where the microphone is waiting for me.

"Your female tribute is-" I pause to open up the slip. "Chenille Doyle."

A small gasp of horror is audible from the 17 year old section but after that all goes silent. I can see the reaped tribute slowly show her face as she begins to walk the short distance to the stage.

From here I can begin to make out some features of Chenille. She is quite tall for her age, standing tall at what I would presume to be about 5'11. She has a very slim build though, perfect build for a runner. She has curly reddish-brown hair that cascades down her neck and just barely passes her pale shoulders. As she begins to ascend the stairs I can see that she has wide, almond shaped eyes that are a pale blue color. I wish I had eyes like that! I also manage to see some freckles that are scattered across her cheeks and pale nose.

The outfit she is wearing is actually quite nice, and it compliments her frame and stature just perfectly. It's a black sleeveless dress that goes to about her mid-thigh region. Adorning that, she appears to be wearing a pair of simple black high heels that compliment her dress nicely. At least I get a tribute with some sense of good fashion.

As Chenille gets settled on stage, I begin to waltz over to the other reaping bowl. I pluck another piece of paper out of the bowl and walk back to the center right next to Chenille who is now looking straight at the crowd of people with a look of confidence and mysteriousness on her face. I guess she is trying to feign confidence, much like a lot of tributes try to do.

"The male tribute is… Sebastian Bane."

A medium sized boy from the 17 year old section stands there shocked, muttering to himself something inaudible to me or Chenille. He seems to stand there for what seems like forever before two Peacekeepers walk over and pick him up by his lanky arms. He is carried by his arms all the way to the stage and dropped, quite literally I might add, onto the stage next to Chenille.

Now that he is closer to me, I can get a better look at him.

He has jet black hair that is slicked back ever so slightly; it actually looks quite good on him. In fact, he is actually really attractive. He has deep blue eyes that have the color of the ocean, and as I gaze into them I almost get lost in them. He has some freckles on his face, but they aren't as noticeable as some of the other tributes that were already reaped. He doesn't seem to be trained, but that's not a shock to me. Most tributes that aren't from a career district usually aren't trained. He does have some muscles though, and if he would have trained they would have been brought out more. He is wearing a short sleeved blue button down shirt, and plain brown shorts. Unfortunately he isn't like Chenille, he has no fashion sense.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of District 8, I present to you your tributes- Chenille Doyle and Sebastian Bane!" I raise both of their hands high in the air and begin to lead them down the stairs towards the Justice Building where they will say goodbye to their families.

_Well, if anything, at least I have a tribute that is like me- fashionable!_

* * *

**District 9, Cliff Lusk, 5****th**** Hunger Games Victor**

* * *

Being a mentor is not as much fun as I thought it would be.

When I first won my Games at 15 years of age, I was so happy that I could return to my family. I was excited to get to be back in my district and to finally mentor alongside the other victors. But when I actually started mentoring, I realized that it wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be.

When I first started, I was only 16. During my first year of mentoring, both of my tributes were older than me by two years, so they didn't want to listen to advice from some kid. But they got what was coming to them- they both died very quickly in the Games, both killed by careers. I tried to warn them about that group, but they never did take me seriously. That's what they get.

As I got older, I soon found out that the mentoring business was taxing and I started to drink after my first two years of mentoring. But after a year of drinking, Azalea found me. She started to help me with the mentoring business and she made me feel like I wasn't alone. I am grateful to her for pulling me out of that funk I was in, and I can never repay her for it.

Azalea and I have been good friends for a while now. We have our own little mentoring friendship group, and I truly care and like all of the people in it. We share the same experiences and we all help each other cope with it. It's nice I suppose. When I go to the Capitol to mentor I never feel alone anymore. I know I'll always have Chrysanthemum, Azalea, and Xander to help me through the mentoring experience.

I begin my final walk to the double doors that will lead me out onto the stage that I go on once a year. Maybe twice if I'm introducing District 9's new victor to our district.

"Are you ready Mr. Lusk?" asks one of the Peacekeepers.

I nod my slightly, letting him know that I am ready for him to open the double doors. When he does, I am blinded by some many bright lights, and I can't help but remember how this resembles the bright sun in my arena.

I shuffle my feet and force myself to walk to the right side of the stage where a cream colored plush chair awaits me. I sit down in it and smooth my black suit trying to make myself look as presentable as possible.

The Mayor then comes on the stage and delivers the Treaty of Treason speech as well as something else. He congratulates me as he does every year for being District 9's sole victor, and that he hopes that I can change that all around this year.

He walks back to his cream colored chair and as soon as he sits down, the escort comes out. She has been District 9's escort since the 1st Hunger Games now. She's probably in her forties now, but with all those Capitol products it looks like she's in her twenties.

"Good afternoon District 9! Are you ready to find out who will be representing your District this year?" She gets little to no response from the crowd which dampens her mood slightly. But being the good Capitol person she is that doesn't let it faze her and she continues to go through the ceremony with a bright smile plastered onto her face.

"And now, for the girls."

She dips her long and slim hand into the reaping bowl and plucks a slip of paper out of it. Opening up the slip of paper as she walks back to the center of the stage, she begins to look confused about the name.

_She probably can't even read like most of the Capitol idiots._

"Your female tribute is… Alison Julius!"

A petite girl from the 14 year old section comes strolling on out onto the walkway with a bright smile implanted on her face. She's wearing a red t-shirt that barely covers her whole stomach and black skinny jeans that are very tight and hug her form nicely. She has black combat boots on and she has a small jacket covering the top of her form, but like her t-shirt, it doesn't cover her completely.

When she reaches the stage, she folds her arms over each other tightly and smiles brightly at the crowd.

_Either she is really happy that she got reaped, or she is just trying to put on a happy face for the Capitol to gain some sponsors. My guess is the latter._

Alison has short, dark brown hair that reaches her shoulders and it seems to be kept neatly. She has a pin in her hair that looks to be made of gold and it seems to have her initials on it. _She must be from the rich part of the district. _She has chocolate eyes that are very wide, but what is most interesting are the burns on the front and back of her neck. It makes me wonder how she got those.

"Well, don't we have a little cutey!" The escort is clearly happy with Alison, probably because she seems to be happy that she got reaped. "And now, for the boys."

She repeats the process that she did to get the female tribute and reads the name aloud to the district.

"The male tribute is… Conner Kane."

The reaped tribute walks silently out of his place in the 14 year old section. _Well, looks like I have two younger tributes this year._

He is slightly taller than Alison and seems to weigh a bit more. He has shaggy brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and he has light brown eyes. There are freckles everywhere on his face and I can already see the younger female population fretting over him because he seems like such a cute little child compared to the ruthless careers. He has a pale complexion and he is wearing a simple suit with a black hat to complete the look. He looks like a little prince charming if I'm honest.

Once he's up to the stage and next to Alison, he straightens his hat to make sure it's in its proper place and then stares out into the crowd, no doubt looking at either his family or friends.

"District 9, your tributes for this year's Hunger Games- Alison Julius and Conner Kane!" She raises their hands in the air as each escort does and then asks them to shake hands. When they do I can notice that Alison shakes his hand strongly where as Conner shakes her hand more timidly. I have a feeling that Alison is stronger than she lets on.

_I just hope one of them has what it takes to become a victor like me._

* * *

**District 10, Finch Finel, 12****th**** Hunger Games Victor**

* * *

"Mister Fluffly, hand me another rubber duck would you?" I mumble.

"Finch! It's Mason. It is the reaping day, not drinking day."

"Of course it's not drinking day," I hold back a giggle, "Everyday is drinking day. Not just today!" I full out laugh now, and every pair of eyes turn to me in the little room that is behind the double doors leading to the stage.

Honestly, I have no idea how people can't drown their sorrows in alcohol. It just makes me feel free and I _love _it. All the different types and flavors, alcohol is just _so _good.

As I begin to wobbly stand up to my feet, I notice that Mason is still standing next to me, tapping his feet ever so slightly. Before I can even full stand up to face his no doubt glaring face, I feel the bile come up my throat and up to my lips before spilling over out of my mouth and onto my dirty blue shirt.

"Finch! Go and get a new shirt before we have to go out onto the stage in front of the whole district," whines Mason.

"Eh, I don't really want to," I wave it off. "I'll just clean it up right now."

I quickly un-button my shirt and wipe off the bile on the couch that I was previously sitting on. The majority of it comes off and stays on the couch, effectively "cleaning" my shirt from it. But the smell still stays there, and it's even enough to make me gag. Mason looks horrified at what I had just done, and I can feel the eyes of the Mayor and his wife on me, burning a hole in the back of my shaven head.

"Well, at least you wiped it off…" mumbles Mason. I laugh slightly and go to grab my bottle again, but Mason is quicker than I am in my dazed state and grabs it before I can.

"No, you've had enough." He quietly walks away with the bottle and hands it to a Peacekeeper, whispering something into his ear before walking back to me. The Peacekeeper leaves the room, probably to dispose of my beer bottle, which is disappointing to say the least. I wasn't even halfway done with that.

"Make sure you put your shirt back on." I can hear Mason's voice behind me as he goes to talk to the Mayor and his wife.

I look down at the shirt in my hand and hold it up to my face. It smells like beer mixed with puke, which if you didn't know isn't a very good combination. _I really don't feel like going out on stage smelling like that, and it's too much work to try and put my shirt back on so screw it._

Before I can register it, Mason's hand is wrapped around my arm and dragging me to the now open double doors. He stands next to me, still holding onto my arm and waiting for the Mayor to introduce us to the district. When he finally does, Mason drags me out onto the stage, and I shuffle my feet on the ground slightly to make it a little easier on Mason since he already does so much for me.

I can see two black plush chairs on one side of the stage and another two on the other side of the stage. The Mayor and his wife are already sitting in two of the chairs, so I assume the other two chairs are for Mason and myself.

As soon as he props me up in my chair he sits down in his, the escort comes bounding out of the double doors we came out of. He has bright purple hair and is wearing a bright orange color. All those bright colors are making my head swirl, and I hate it when my head does that.

"Well, it's time to find out who will be representing this district in the 16th Annual Hunger Games." He says it calmly and I appreciate the way he speaks. At least he seems a little calmer compared to some of the other escorts we've had in the past.

Before I can register what happens, he reads the name aloud into the microphone for all of Panem to hear.

"Luxuria Keegan. Huh, I thought I was getting District 10, not District 1." A few giggles from the girl section come forward and I can clearly see that they too think what the escort was thinking.

A very pretty girl walks out of the 16 year old section in a very elegant green skirt. The skirt is a very bright lime green, and yet again the bright color makes my head spin in all different directions. I can see some large red marks where her knees are, so either she got those working in the stables or in some fights. When she gets closer to the stage, I can see that she has wavy, chestnut colored hair that goes just past her shoulder blades. It's even blonde in some lighting. As she ascends the stairs in a calm fashion, I can see that she has wide blue-green eyes. Freckles are littered around her cheeks and nose, making for a younger appearance than she actually is.

"Well, we certainly have a looker," the escort says. I can see Luxuria blush after that comment. "Let's see if we have an equally interesting male tribute to join you."

When the escort comes back to the center stage, I silently look out into the crowd and stare around, looking to see all of the faces of the boys who are in potential danger of being reaped.

"Farran Stark."

A very pale boy steps out of the 15 year old section and stops for a second when he steps into the aisle. He takes a deep breath and then keeps walking towards the stairs. Poor kid; probably is trying to feign confidence for his family and friends. He has dark blonde hair that is cut back so that none of the hair goes into his face. When he gets closer to me I can see that he has very dark green eyes, and that he has a few freckles on his face. He seems to be about average for his weight and height, so nothing really sticks out to me. He just seems like another scared kid trying to act confident for the people he cares about.

"Well District 10, here are your tributes- Luxuria Keegan and Farran Stark." He raises their hands in the air rather abruptly and begins to tug at their arms as if getting them to move faster. They oblige, and begin to walk down the stairs quickly towards the Justice Building.

_The girl definitely seems like she could go far, but maybe the boy will surprise us all and beat out the girl, maybe even come in the spot of victor._

* * *

**District 11, Chrysanthemum Neyo, 3****rd**** Hunger Games Victor**

* * *

Never again should I have to deal with what I dealt with last year.

Last year, I was given two reaped tributes, both 12 years old. I couldn't handle it. Watching both of them be so excited about training and both of them holding so much hope that they could, but in reality they never even had the slightest chance. I couldn't break it to them that they had no shot, so I kept going along with what they were saying and kept inserting more hope into them, making them feel good.

But it all came at a terrible price. I felt horrible giving them false hope and when they both died in the Bloodbath I couldn't deal with it anymore. I broke down in the mentor's control room in front of everyone, and I had to be escorted out and put into a mental hospital for 2 months for the trauma I had when I watched them die.

It was horrible, and I could never deal with it again. If I get a 12 year old this year, I will probably go insane again and break down in front of all of Panem, and I really don't want to do that.

"Chrys, you look so lovely today." I can hear the voice behind my right ear and I know who it is immediately.

"Thank you Dad," I say to him and hug him tightly. I never want to let go of him, fearing that we might be separated like we were when I was reaped for the 3rd Annual Hunger Games. I was so scared being without my Dad. He is my life, and I struggled so much being in that arena without him. But I pushed through and won the Games, and came back to my Dad whom I missed so much.

"I'm sure you'll get a stronger bunch of tributes than last year," he says to me. Whether that was to boost my confidence or his that maybe we could get a victor I'll never know.

"I hope so too Dad. But I have to go now; it's time to find out who the new tributes will be." I hug him one last time and as he wraps his arms around me, I let a single tear slide down my face.

My Dad walks back around the corner of the room towards the doors on the side of the building that will lead him back to the audience.

The double doors open at the same time as the doors that let my Dad out shut, and I was out onto the stage as the bright lights and strong wind hit my face. My thin, white dress begins to billow everywhere and I have to hold it down with my hands to make sure nothing is revealed on live television.

I walk to the right side of the stage once I regain my sight and the wind dies down, and sit down in the single light brown plush chair. I only wish there could be another chair with me, just so I'm not alone every year mentoring tributes that almost never come home.

The Mayor and his wife and two kids come out onto the stage next. I feel bad for him because this is the first year his oldest daughter is eligible for the reapings. I pray that it isn't her because I quite like her and I would feel horrible for the Mayor if that happened. The Mayor then proceeds to walk to the front of the stage and deliver the Treaty of Treason and his own little speech, which was lovely to hear.

Then the escort comes walking out of the double doors, high heels clicking and dress swishing with the movement of the breeze. We've had the same escort for a few years now- she's an elderly lady that goes by the name of Agatha, and she's actually a lovely woman. She isn't so into the Games as some of the other Capitol people, and she only does the escorting job for the money it brings to her otherwise poor family.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Agatha walks slowly to the male's reaping bowl and plucks out a small piece of paper that will hold the name of the tribute that is coming to the Capitol with me.

"Nico Martin." A boy from the 17 year old section comes out and starts to walk up the stairs, but before he can finish ascending the stairs I hear a scuffle near the 16 year old section.

"I volunteer!" Someone shouts those fateful words and before I can see who it is, a boy comes bounding up the stairs and stands next to Agatha.

"My goodness, I believe we have a volunteer," Agatha breathes into the microphone. "What is your name dear? And why did you volunteer for this honor?"

"Varyn Ennis and someone told me to." That was his answer, simple and straight to the point. No beating around the bush with this one then.

"And who told you to do such a noble thing?"

"God." The one word told it all to everyone. So we have a religious tribute this year? That's sure to be interesting. I wonder how his religion and faith will help him or hinder him in the Games.

"Well, let's see if we have an equally interesting district partner for you!" Agatha begins the walk yet again to the other bowl and plucks out yet another name. Her high heels click against the stage as she walks back to reach the microphone.

"And your district partner is… Glinda Nightshade!"

I can hear a cry from the spectators section of the crowd and I can see someone running forward, but before I can register who is running towards the tribute, Peacekeepers block the person from reaching Glinda and haul the individual off to an unknown destination.

Finally, the reaped tribute comes walking out of the 12 year old section and blows a few kisses towards the spectators section. _Oh God, not another 12 year old. Please someone volunteer! _But alas, nobody does for poor little Glinda and she skips up to the stairs leading to the stage.

Glinda looks very adorable in her outfit. She's wearing a knee-length sea green dress and she has a white bow tying her bright blonde hair into a cute little ponytail. She has wide grey eyes and she has a tanned complexion that she must've gotten from working in the fields so much.

She stands next to Agatha and Varyn and looks out into the crowd smiling. _Poor kid, doesn't even know what's headed her way_.

"District 11, I'm proud to present to you your tributes for the 16th Annual Hunger Games- Varyn Ennis and Glinda Nightshade!"

She holds their hands up high into the air, and after she puts them down and they shake hands, Agatha leads them to the Justice Buildings where they will be saying goodbye to their families for what could possibly be the last time.

_I just hope they have what it takes to make it farther than last year's pair._

* * *

**District 12, Muffie Trinket, Capitol Escort**

* * *

Out of all the Districts, they pair me with the poorest one. How dare they! I deserve much better than this poor, dirt filled district. _I should be getting District 1 or 2, where the streets are nice and paved and the people are very civilized and polite. _The only good thing about getting a District like 12 is that they usually die early on so as soon as they die I don't have to stay in that Escort's Building and I can leave and enjoy myself and the Games from the comfort of my home.

The weather outside is truly frightful. It is pouring rain and the sky is streaked grey and no clouds are in sight. The whole sky is just grey and the windows are stained with the rain flowing down them.

_What a miserable little place. I don't understand how anyone of these people can stand to live here_. And as if on cue to my thoughts, the Mayor walks into the room I am in and stands right next to me, greeting me.

"Hello Muffie! How are you enjoying District 12 so far?" He says this so enthusiastically and smiles at me, his teeth stained yellow and he is missing a few as well.

"Um… it's certainly different compared to my usual lifestyle that's for sure," I say as nicely as possible. If I'm going to be escorting this district's tributes, I may as well be nice to the person that runs this district so he recommends me to escort this district again.

"That's great to hear! I'm sure you'll love the tributes this wonderful district has to offer."

"Oh yes. I'm excited to see what tributes this district has to offer," I say as politely as I can manage. "Hopefully this district can pull together some strong tributes this year and finally pull out a victor."

"I hope so. It's about time we got one," says the Mayor. "Well, I better get ready to make my speech. I'll see you out on the stage." He smiles one last time at my before walking back to the double doors, waiting for the Peacekeepers to let him know when he can go on stage.

I turn away from where the Mayor just stood and walk over to a small chair with my last name on it. I wave my hand, calling for my prep team to come over and apply the last of my make-up before I go out on stage in front of all of Panem.

After my prep team finishes applying the last of the creams and powders that will make me look more beautiful, I walk to the double doors behind the Mayor and his family. The Peacekeeper opens up the doors to let them walk out onto the stage, and I watch from my spot as the Mayor solely walks up to center stage to announce the Treaty of Treason and his own little speech.

"…have a victor this year. And that concludes my speech. Here now to pick our tributes this year is Miss Muffie Trinket!" He claps after he announces my name but he is the only one to do so. No matter, the district not clapping for me doesn't faze my mood in the slightest.

"It's an honor to be here, it truly is," I say in a silky voice. "I can't wait to see what wonderful tributes this District has to offer. Shall we begin?"

I make my way over to the pink tinted bowl and dip my long hand into it. I shuffle around the papers and then finally settle my fingers around the one slip with the name that contains the female tribute for this year's Hunger Games. I make my way back towards the microphone and flash a toothy grin at the cameras, just so they can see that I like what I do.

"Poppy Liso."

A sharp squeal is heard from the front of the crowd, and while I cannot see exactly who it was that squealed, I know it came from the 13 year old section. _Oh great, a young tribute. Just what this District needed._ Eventually, the little girls in that section begin to separate themselves from the girl that was reaped, and when all of them have gotten away from the chosen one, I can see her more clearly. She still isn't moving, her mouth agape and her eyes wide as she waits for the Peacekeepers to come and get her.

They finally do and carry her all the way to the stage, before depositing her right next to me. I cast a quick glance at her and notice that she is quite petite and frail looking, definitely not suited for the Games that's for sure. She has chocolate colored skin and her brown hair is tied into two braided pigtails. She sports dirty blue overalls and has a white shirt under the overalls. All in all, she looks like a scared little girl who works hard to help her family.

"And now, for the boys." I do the same procedure as I did with the girls and walk back to center stage with another slip in hand. "Garrett Hotchkiss."

There is a slight commotion at the back of the crowd of people and I can see a small scuffle among some boys in the 18 year old section. I finally see someone emerge from that group of people and start to walk the aisle. But the reaped tribute seems to be lopsided and keeps tripping over his own feet and mumbling some things to himself. The way he walks almost looks like he's drunk or on drugs.

When he gets up to the stairs, I can tell that my suspicions were confirmed. He reeks of alcohol and there are stains all over his shirt. _Great, an alcoholic and a child. How much worse can this get? _Apparently a lot because as soon as he makes it next to me he throws up all over my newly ordered Capitols shoes.

I shriek and step back from the microphone as I struggle to kick off my shoes from my feet. Now I have to go barefoot for the rest of the ceremony!

When I look back at Garrett I can see that he towers over me and looks like he's almost twice my weight. He has straight auburn hair that is cut short so that none goes in his eyes. His eyes are a stormy grey color, and overall he is quite attractive with some muscles showing through his button down shirt. If it weren't for the drunken part of him and the throwing up all over my new shoes, he would actually be considered cute by me.

When he finally gets his act together, he stands up straight next to me and smiles at the crowd, waving his hands to the crowd in a drunken fashion. Does he not realize he's making a complete fool of himself on live national television?

"District 12, I present to you your tributes for the 16th Annual Hunger Games- Poppy Liso and Garrett Hotchkiss!" I raise their hands up in the air and when I put them down I ask them to shake hands. Garrett grabs her hand and shakes it very forcefully; Poppy's arm visibly shaking up and down from the sheer force that Garrett is shaking her hand with.

I lead them down the back steps which will lead them to the Justice Building where they can say goodbye to their families.

_I just hope that these tributes are better than how they seem._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I said that I would have this chapter out within a week, but I didn't and I'm sorry about that. I'm not trying to make excuses as to why this is so late, but here are some reasons why this wasn't published sooner:**

**I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter. Out of 24 submitters, only 4 of them reviewed the 1****st**** part of the reapings. That disappointed me. Not only do reviews help keep your tribute alive, they also motivate me to write more. The more reviews and support I get, the quicker it makes me write. If I don't get a decent amount of reviews, then it makes me feel like people don't care about the story.**

**It is coming to the end of the school year for me, and I have finals and regents exams that I really want to do well on, so I'll probably only manage to get one or two chapters out within these next two months, since I will be studying my butt off to do well on these exams.**

**Okay, so those are the reasons that I wanted to share with you so you know why this chapter was so late. Also, I procrastinated sometimes so yeah, but that's life. **

**Question time!**

* * *

_**Who were your favorite tributes out of this bunch?**_

_**Which district looks the strongest in this bunch?**_

_**Who are you favorite characters out of all 24?**_

* * *

**When choosing deaths, some of it is based off of the reviews that I receive. Not all deaths will be based on reviews alone, but it does impact my decision on how long I decide to keep your tribute alive. Different story arcs also determine how long they live, as well as if I can see a future for your tribute after this story is over. And if your tribute dies, I would hope that you would stick with this story but if you don't, I understand.**

* * *

**Okay, just some information for you guys to know; I will be writing 8 pre-Games chapters with 3 POV's in each chapter.**

**Once again, sorry for the long wait and please R&R!**

**-Ace**


End file.
